


King Noctis Lucis Caelum

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Themes, Beardy Noct, Coronation, First Kiss, M/M, Minor pining, Post Regis death, hand holds, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Regis passed from an illness, leaving Noctis at 30 to take the mantle of King. Ignis ensures he completes his preparations - raiment fitting, crown fitting, learning the oath... while trying to control his desires for his charge, who is making it very hard to remain professional.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	King Noctis Lucis Caelum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nychus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/gifts).



> I am so sorry this is late! Thank you for being patient, I hope you like it!

“Noctis?” Ignis walked into what was Regis’ office to see Noct sitting awkwardly behind his father’s desk, looking out of place and uncomfortable, even a little shell-shocked. Seeing his pain at his father’s passing, Ignis changed direction, “How can I help?” He had planned to go over some of the details of Noctis’ coronation, the late King Regis had been buried in his royal tomb only a few days before and Noctis was now King. At only 30 years old, he hadn’t expected to ascend to the throne yet but an illness had taken Regis swiftly, saving a drawn out sickness. 

“We need to discuss my coronation, don’t we? I’ll be okay, Iggy. I have to be, it’s what my people need and what my Dad would want.” Noct stood up and stepped around the dark wood desk, quickly exiting the office. Ignis followed, pulling out his phone which doubled as an organiser to confirm fittings, plans and times. 

“Are you sure? This can wait until tomorrow, Noct,” Ignis looked over at his king, he had been by his side for so long he could read Noctis like a book. Waiting for him to nod for Ignis to go ahead, he began pulling up the plans he had been provided by the council. There was a lot of tradition to go into the coronation, Noct had to wear the royal raiment as his father and grandfather had for their coronation; Regis’ crown needed to be refitted to fit Noctis; and most importantly, Noct had to recite the oath to use and protect the Crystal, to protect Lucis from enemies and to put the lives of the people before his own. 

“The Council has drafted a coronation schedule, as you can see, it will be televised and you need to memorise the oath of the Lucian monarch to your people. Before the event, you need to be fitted for the royal raiment you are required to wear….” Ignis allowed his voice to trail off, as he knew the last thing Noctis needed to know wasn’t going to help his mood. 

Noctis stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Ignis, “Anything else? I know when you try to dodge something, Iggy.” He didn’t sound upset  _ at _ Ignis, but he had the same tired tone of voice he had held since Regis passed. 

Ignis quickly used his finger to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before answering, “Yes, you also need to sit for a crown fitting, they need to make sure the crown your father wore will sit properly, and refit it if necessary.” 

“I had forgotten about the crown, it’s a coronation and I forget about the crown, how clever does that make me?” Noctis didn’t wait for a reply before storming off down the hallway and shutting himself away. Still standing in the corridor, Ignis debated whether he should push any further coronation talk to the next day, or at least later on that day. He didn’t want to push Noctis too far. He was definitely not the hot headed twenty year old he used to be, but he was still ruled by his emotions to a degree. Ignis returned to his own office and confirmed the bookings for the suit and crown fittings over the next week, Noctis would do as he was needed, of that Ignis had no doubts at all. He wasn’t the advisor to a bad person or a bad king, merely one who was currently grieving a loss he hadn’t expected so young. 

.........

“Are you sure this is the right suit for my raiment?” Noct poked and pulled at the black suit and half cloak he had been dressed in, his chin lightly shadowed with stubble. The suit was different to his father’s but the tradition was a black suit or dress, with gold detailing. Each King or Queen could inject some of their own style into it so long as the traditional colours were respected. 

“Yes Noct, the tailor thought something a little simpler would fit your tastes. If I’m being honest, I think he is correct, you look very Kingly _ and very handsome, _ ” Ignis lowered his voice on last words, a small smile pulling up one corner of his mouth as Noct watched in the mirror. He stood behind Noct, moving and readjusting the collar, chains and details of the raiment, the small contact and fingers brushing over Noctis’ shoulders and neck affecting Ignis enough that he had to excuse himself for a moment. 

He took the opportunity to splash a little cold water on his cheeks and come back to reality. “You cannot have him, so you need to control your ridiculous school boy crush, Ignis,” he admonished himself, feeling foolish at the effect being close to Noctis was having on him. It had become stronger in the time the Regis had been ill and since his death. It was part of Ignis’ duty to protect Noctis, to care for him; but in these last few weeks, his duty had become tangled with his personal feelings for his King. 

Ignis returned to the fitting room, Noct had changed back out of it and the small alterations would be made over the next few days. “I’m assuming, since you’ve changed out of it again, that you’re happy with that suit?” Noctis nodded before he walked over to stand next in front of him, he cocked his head to the side slightly and trailed his gaze from Ignis’ eyes, to his lips, then his shoulder, before reaching up and lightly brushing something off of Ignis’ shoulder. 

“You had a little bit of dirt there,” he explained as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Ignis standing there blushing lightly. 

.........

Noctis was silent as they waited in his office for the Crown’s jewellers to arrive, knowing he was to be fitted for his father’s crown was hard for him, as Ignis had observed since they had first spoken of it. “It won’t take long, Noct. Your father had a very simple design for his crown and it only needs to sit on one ear securely.” 

Hearing a loud sigh, Ignis watched as Noct sank back into the chair, and stared at the floor, “I know, it just… doesn’t make it any easier, ya know?”

Making a hasty decision that could end very badly for himself, Ignis walked the three steps to stand by Noctis’ side and reached out to hold his hand. The contact startled Noct but he didn’t pull his hand away, instead he curled his fingers around Ignis’ and gave him a small smile. 

“You always know what I need, Iggy.” 

Their moment was broken by a knock on the door. They let go of one another and Noctis sat up as Ignis went to open the door, “Good afternoon, please come in Mr Spencer.” 

The small man scurried in with his female colleague, a small leather case in one hand, “Your Majesty.” The jeweller and his colleague bowed to Noctis before approaching the desk, “May I?” Mr Spencer gestured to the desk, asking if he could use it to place his things. 

“Of course, be my guest, Mr Spencer.” Ignis quietly watched as Noct once again proved to him that he would be an excellent king in the years to come. No matter his insecurities, his doubts, Noctis was able to pull the mask on whenever it was needed and act like the king. Just moments ago, he looked ready to crumble under his title. 

“Lilian, please retrieve the crown from the bag there,” Spencer asked his co-worker, thanking her when it was handed over, wrapped in black silk. 

Ignis watched as they worked, carefully placing it over Noctis’ right ear and checking it would stay in place once worn. 

“We need to adjust the curve that sits on His Majesty’s ear,” Spencer explained to Ignis, as his hands continued to work on measuring what he needed, “I can do it here, in fact, since it’s a very small alteration that is needed. If that is ok?” He looked to Noctis and Ignis for permission, both men nodding in unison. It didn’t need saying that Noct did not want to sit through this again. 

“I will need my tools, Lilian, if you could be so kind.” 

Lilian worked with him to heat and bend the curve on the base of the crown, polishing it thoroughly before fitting it back onto Noctis. “Much better, I have no doubts at all that this won’t move, Highness, during your coronation. Are you happy with the fit?” Spencer and Lilian held up mirrors on either side of his head so he could see for himself the crown that once belonged to his father, now on his head. 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Noctis smiled warmly at both of them as they removed the crown and wrapped it back in its silk. Ignis let them both out now their task was finished, quickly closing the door. 

“Ignis?” Noctis stood up and crossed the office to meet his advisor by the door, Ignis felt Noctis’ hand carefully reach for his own, and he ignored the panic in his mind as he returned the movement, 

“You know we can never…” 

Noct pouted, the small expression echoing his younger self in a way that only endeared him more to Ignis. “I’m the king now, I’m sure we can find a way. If you want to, of course.” 

Ignis felt his heart soar at the admission from his Noctis, his king, the admission being one he never thought he would hear. Wasting no more time, he brought one hand up to cup the back of Noct’s neck and slowly pulled him forward. He used enough force to pull him forward but moved slowly enough that Noctis could back away if he wanted to. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, Noct.” 

Noctis didn’t pull away from him, and pressed his lips against Ignis’, his confidence surprised Ignis. He allowed Noct to press his back against the wooden door and brush fingers over his jacket, stroking the dip between collar bones as Noct continued to explore Ignis’ mouth and chest. Only giving Noctis another minute of his fun, Ignis gripped his wrists and quickly turned them so Noctis was now pressed into the door. 

“Patience, Noct,” he purred as he lifted both of Noctis’ arms above his head and pinned them there with one hand, stroking his other hand down Noct’s shirt and slipping underneath the thin material to hold his hip. Ignis could taste an echo of the rich pastries he’d baked for Noctis that morning as he continued to kiss him. 

He softly pulled away from Noctis, a smile on his face as Ignis looked at him. “You do have one more meeting today, a council session to confirm everything is ready before the coronation.” Ignis loosened his grip on Noct’s hands but kept the hand on his hip for a minute longer, not wanting to lose the contact he had craved for so long. 

They parted and left the office, side by side, both smiling and feeling ready to take on the stuffy old council members for the last time before the coronation they had worked towards over the last few weeks. 

.........

Ignis stood to Noctis’ right as he sat upon the throne. His raiment pristine and the gold on his armour reflected the bright sunlight as it streamed through the large windows of the Citadel. He had known this day would come, but Ignis would have never believed that he would be  _ dating _ Noctis when it happened. He felt his chest feel light with joy and pride as Noctis recited the oath to Lucis perfectly, he was truly the King that Ignis had always known he would be. 

Clarus placed the crown onto Noctis, his own eyes solemn as if he remembered Regis’ coronation, when he stood by his King’s left hand side. Gladio now stood there, next to Noctis’ left, the places reserved for the monarch’s sword and shield, who both swore their loyalty to their king once the ceremony was over. 

Ignis smiled beatifically as Noctis stood and was announced as “King Noctis Lucis Caelum.” He would proudly serve and protect Noctis for the rest of his life, as King Regis had once said to them all,  _ they would walk tall.  _


End file.
